strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheUnfinishedTitle/My opinion on where Strife is heading.
Now, since strife is no where close to done, my predictions may be super off. But here is what I think Strife! will be at the end of it's development. 1. Mediocre Popularity : This may be a little hard to understand as it already has a "mediocre popularity." But look at this. : *How many people play front page games? : *How many people play Twisted Murderer? : *How many people even play the damn games? : You have to thing about those things. : And with the popularity it has now, it will only grow a slight bit once the full game is released. : I mean, look at how many people joined the first christmas update! : Only a mere couple hundred. : The average amount of people who play strife, as of now, is 200~ 2. More Balancing : Wih the full game being released, there are going to be some issues with balancing the classes. : "But wait!" You may be saying, "Strife will be fully balanced by the time of release!" : But you have to understand, there is a community in strife. : And that community has a reputation. : And this community will pester people into nerfing/buffing/doing whatever is needed to change the class. : And the class may be amazing as it is, balancing wise. : So then the strife devs will be forced to act apun the communities will, and change it. : And then they will say "THIS CLASS IS TOO WEAK/STRONG CHANGE IT!" : Even though they only did what the community wanted. 3. False Advertizement problems. : This one needs explaining. : You know how Fen said there would be styles? : Well, now they're canceled. : With the new head dev, Saz, He may cancel other things Fen had planned too. : Now correct me if I'm wrong and if Styles come back but, : For the time being, everything is in flux and isn't set in stone. 4. The Community. : I know I mentioned them earlier but. : With new things comming in for Strife, : People are going to get triggered at whatever the hell it is! : "THIS CLASS IS TOO STRONG!" : "NERF THIS CLASS NOW!" : "THIS FEATURE IS BROKEN EVEN THOUGH I SEE OTHERS USING IT!" : "THEY VULTURED ME!" : "THEY TEAMED ME WHEN IT WAS ONLY 2 PEOPLE AND ONE OF THEM WAS FIGHTING THE OTHER AND WAS HITING ME ON ACCIDENT!" : "THIS ADMIN IS ABUSING EVEN THOUGH I DID SOMETHING TO DISERVE IT!" : Yeah, you get the idea. Lastly 5. The Nastalgics. : People are going to think that Old Strife was better because Nether didn't exist or, Team Deathmatch wasn't a thing or, Vulturing wasn't as prone. : But there were bad things back then too. : Just nostalgics are just too caught up in the positives from the past that they don't really look for the negatives of it too. : So this will lead ot controversy : Unnesecary controversy : Which, lets be honest- no one wants. : It's the last people want. : No one want's a flame war in a game where you have to, quite literally, flame people. Now call me a pessimist but this is just my view on the future of strife. Category:Blog posts